Birthday Party
by Monster316
Summary: Its John's birthday. What do his friends got in plan for him?


I don't own any WWE Superstars in this story. Thank you.

Randy: Happy Birthday, John

John: Thanks man.

Big Show: When are we gonna sing Happy Birthday so we can eat the cake.

Kane: Shut yo fat ass up.

Big Show flips Kane off.

Taker: Here John, I got you a present.

John: Aww. You shouldn't have.

Taker: Just shut up and open it.

John eagerly opened the long box.

John: WOW, it's a sword.

RVD: Holy Shit

Randy: Dude, where did you get that.

Taker: I been got it. It's just been lying around the house, and since John birthday was coming up, I went on and gave it to him.

John: Thanks, this is the coolest gift I ever got.

Big Show: Even better then when I got you that sowing machine.

John: Everything was better than that shit.

Big Show: This will be the last time I ever give you a present.

Jeff: Hey John, I got you something too.

Jeff comes in with a huge box.

John: WOW, what's that?

Jeff opens the box and holds up two guns, one in each hand.

Jeff: Who's in the mood for a little Paintball?

Evan: Cool

Everyone ran to the box to grab a gun.

Jeff: Hold on, these are rental, so if you break, you pay.

Miz: hey I didn't get one.

Jeff: Sorry dude, there is only eight guns.

Miz: Tartersause!

Taker: Get the fuck out, saying some got damn Tartersause!

Taker throws The Miz out.

Jeff: Now, how about we take this outside and have a little battle?

Kane: I'm in. Hey, how about we put some money on the line? The last one standing with no paint on him wins.

Evan: Cool. Everyone at least put a hundred dollars in this cup.

Evan holds up the cup while he and the others put a hundred dollars in it each. Evan then sets the cup down on the table in the living room.

Jeff: Look in your guns. Everyone should have different color paint. I got green.

Taker: I got Purple.

Kane: Damn, I got Yellow.

RVD: Here, we can switch, I got Red.

Kane and RVD switch guns.

Kane: That's better. Thanks.

Evan: I got Pink! Ewww!

Big Show: Ha, I got Black.

Randy: I got Orange.

John: I got the best color, Blue.

Taker: No, the best color is purple, and that's what's gonna be in the middle of your forehead.

RVD: Please, I'm the one who's taking the eight hundred buck home.

Big Show; Yeah right, I'm taking it straight to KFC.

Jeff: Guys, while don't you put your guns where you mouth is.

Kane: Alright, I just set a timer on my phone for thirty seconds. When the timer goes off, that's when we can start shooting.

When Kane started the timer, everyone ran to go hide inside, and outside the house.

BEEP BEEP. The timer went off signaling that they can start shooting, but no paint was shot.

Big Show tried to creep around to find someone hiding. He cursed himself for making the wooden floor creek. All of the sudden, he felt a pop on his butt. He looked back to find yellow paint on his ass.

Big Show: Damnit Rob.

Show just walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

RVD silently laughed to himself. That was funny as hell. He just knew this game was his.

Jeff saw Show curse Rob out and walks to the kitchen with yellow paint on his ass from his hiding spot. Sadly, he didn't see RVD. After he saw Show was occupied by eating a ham sandwich, he quickly snuck past the kitchen so Show wouldn't see him and rat him out. Jeff looked where Show was shot to see if RVD was still there. He didn't see him, so he proceeded to find someone else hiding.

Randy: Ah Ha

Randy said while pointing his gun at Jeff. When he pulled the trigger, he was confused to see that no paint came out.

Randy: What the hell?

Jeff aimed his gun at Randy and shot him right in the chest.

Jeff: Looks like someone's eliminated.

Then Jeff ran off.

Randy: That's not fair, my gun don't work!

Randy started to fiddle with his gun and pulled the trigger once again. Still nothing came out.

Randy: This is some bullshit.

While Jeff was quietly trotting away from Randy, he saw someone hiding behind the couch facing the other way. Jeff didn't try to see who it was; he just shot whoever he was at the back of the neck.

Kane: The fuck?

Jeff: Yeah, two in a row.

Kane: You bastard.

Then Kane frown suddenly turned into a smirk.

Jeff felt something hit the back of his head. He put his hand in the back of his head to find yellow paint. He quickly turned around to find Rob standing there with a smirk on his face.

RVD: HA, now I got two in a row.

Kane: By the way, John is outside.

RVD: Thanks.

John has been patiently waiting in the woods behind the house for someone to come in. He didn't know if anyone was eliminated yet, but he was determined to win that money. John then saw RVD leave out the house and try to creep in the woods. John hides behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to shot him.

POP

RVD stopped and looked down at his pants to find pink paint on them.

John: What the hell?

John then saw Evan come out from the other side of the woods and laugh at the look on RVD pissed face.

Evan: Dude, there was no way you were gonna win. That money is…

Evan was stopped in mid-sentence when he felt blue paint splat on the side of his face. Now it was RVDs turn to laugh.

Evan: You got to be kidding me.

RVD: Good shot John.

He said looking up, not knowing exactly were John is.

RVD: You know that's it. You won, everyone else is in the house.

John then quickly revealed himself from behind the tree.

John: Seriously, I won?

RVD: Yep.

John: Awesome.

The three then walked back into the house, to the living room with everyone else.

John: AND THE CHAMP IS HERE!

Kane: You Won?

John: Yeah.

Jeff: Good for you, have fun with my money.

John then walked towards the table to get the cup of money.

Randy: Wait, where's Taker?

Silence

John: OH SHIT

POP

John fell back on the floor with purple paint in the middle of his forehead. Taker then emerged from in the corner, behind a table.

Jeff: Dude, were you there the whole time?

Taker: Yep.

RVD: How the hell I didn't see you?

Randy: Exactly.

Taker: I'm good at hide and seek.

John then got off the floor with a hurt look on his face.

Taker: Are gonna cry?

John: NO.

He said with a shaky voice.

RVD: Dude come down, he won fair and square.

Taker: Yeah, maybe you'll win next time.

Jeff: Taker, can you at least buy us some McDonalds or something?

Taker: I'll think about it.

Taker then went to get the cup of money to find it was gone. He looked up to find John running out of the house with the money.

Taker: Hand me the sword.

Kane throws the sword to him with a smirk on his face.

Taker: Come back here, bitch!

Taker then chases John with the sword in his hand.


End file.
